Ten Feet Away
by Pwnguin
Summary: Somehow the thought of how close someone had to be to Pictochat with Lilly didn't cross her mind. Lilly/Oliver


**Yet another Loliver OneShot. Yep, I can't stop writing these. Written by me, with a little help from AColdSky. The idea was all me. D **

**For those of you who don't own or know how a Nintendo DS works, I'll explain it a teeny bit. On a Nintendo DS, you can "Pictochat" which is like a chatroom, where you can draw, or type words, but the people you're chatting with have to be about.. say.. 10 feet away. I might be wrong, so don't hurt me if I'm wrong. On with the story then...**

* * *

**Ten Feet Away **  
**By Pwnguin**

Lilly plopped down onto her bed and grabbed her coral pink Nintendo DS. A lot was on her mind and she needed to clear her mind of strange thoughts that she never thought she'd think. She entered an empty Pictochat room and began to scribble and send anything that came to her mind.

"Why do I love him so much? I never thought I'd have these feelings about my best friend. I admit. I, Lillian "Lilly" Anne Truscott, am in love with my best friend, Oliver Oscar Oken."

Lilly hit send and read what she wrote. She breathed a sigh of relief. Her mind was clear. She was about to exit the chatroom, when her screen suddenly showed,

**"NoName has entered the chat"**

NoName:  
Sup... reads name Lillay.

Lilly shrugged. She scribbled back:

**Lillay:  
Ello, NoName.**

Somehow the thought of how close someone had to be to Pictochat with Lilly didn't cross her mind.

**Lillay:  
I'm sorry, NoName, but I was kinda trying to rant my feelings. You probably don't care.**

NoName:  
It's okay. I'll keep quiet.

Somehow, Lilly's trust went into a complete stranger. She let out all of her feelings about Oliver, and how she loved her best friend. The coral pink stylus slid gracefully over the touch screen, not lifting except to hit the Send button. NoName hadn't said a single word, and Lilly was beginning to wonder if they had left.

**Lillay:  
I probably scared you away.**

Lilly brought the stylus to the exit button, but another message came up.

**NoName:  
Oh no, I'm still here.**

Lillay:  
Wow, I didn't think anyone would listen to what I have to say.

Lilly opened her window and found that Oliver was lying on his bed. Oliver was her next door neighbor, and their windows were right next to each other. Since their houses were both one stories, they could easily talk to each other from their windows. Lilly had secretly watched Oliver sleep on nights where her eyes just wouldn't shut. Oliver seemed to be playing a video game of some sort. Lilly waved and then looked down at her DS. Within seconds her phone rang, "Hey Lil-lay" said Oliver on the other end.

"Oliver, you're such a dork... you don't need the phone you know. You can just have the window open and talk, my mom is probably less likely to kill me for the phone bill that way."

Almost forgeting about her conversation with NoName, she quickly turned her attention to her DS.

**NoName:  
Well, I really have nothing else to do.**

Lillay:  
So why not leave?

NoName:  
Cause, well.. I don't know.

Lilly noticed that NoName didn't write with his stylus. He just typed the letter bit by bit. He did it pretty fast too. Lilly began to wonder about how anyone could type words that fast with just 4 arrow keys and a select button.

"So, what are you up to Oliver, you're pushing the buttons fast on your DS," Lilly said looking back out the window at Oliver.

"Mario Kart, you?" was all he said.

"Fascinating... I'm about to start Nintendogs."

Oliver sighed, "Well, I have to go, Lilly, Talk to you at school then."

"Okay, later." Lilly hung up her phone and brought her attention the the DS again.

**NoName:  
Lillay, listen. You know that guy you were talking about, Oliver.**

Lillay:  
Yeah.

NoName:  
Well, I have a feeling he might feel the same way.

Lillay:  
What makes you say that?

NoName:  
Go to your window.

Lilly walked over to her window and a brown head popped out from underneath and placed a kiss on her lips.

**-The End-**


End file.
